The present invention relates generally to television receivers, and more particularly to an improved deflection yoke system for such a receiver.
Present day television receivers generally utilize electromagnetic deflection, and incorporate a deflection yoke which fits over the neck of the cathode ray tube. This yoke contains a plurality of windings and a magnetic core positioned so that when signals are applied to the windings, magnetic fields are created to deflect the electron beam or beams in the cathode ray tube in the desired manner. These signals are applied to the yoke from deflection circuits in the television receiver chassis. The position of every windings and the shape of the coils which include the windings is of great influence to the homogeneity of the magnetic field and hence to the quality of the raster written by the electron beam or beams. Especially with color television receivers the displacement of a single winding about one diameter of the winding will lead to faults of the raster. Such displacement e.g. occurs if temperature increases during the winding procedure of mass production.